Super GUTS (Super Global Unlimited Task Squad)
Super Global Unlimited Task Force (スーパーGUTS - Suupa Gutsu) (SGUTS) is the human task force in the Ultraman Dyna TV series, succeeding its predecessor team, the GUTS: Global Unlimited Task Squadin Ultraman Tiga. They were one of the few teams that were not disbanded. They appeared in all 51 episodes of Ultraman Dyna and involved some of the most successful battle machines in the Tiga-Dyna timeline. Members Super GUTS is a branch of TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) and is the direct successor to GUTS. *Gousuke Hibiki (ヒビキ・ゴウスケ''Hibiki Gōsuke''?): The team captain. He is loud and boisterous, often joking with his subordinates and shouting orders. At the same time, however, he is a caring leader with a good heart and good intentions for Super GUTS. *Shin Asuka *Ryo Yumimura (ユミムラ・リョウ''Yumimura Ryō''?): The tomboy ace pilot of Super GUTS, who has a short temper and often yells at Asuka for his goof ball antics and recklessness. They have a pilot rivalry going on. However, deep down inside she likes the guy, they do like each other, which becomes quite clear toward the end. She also plays a big sister role for the less experienced Mai. Ryoh is slightly cross-eyed, which add charm for her. *Toshiyuki Kohda (コウダ・トシユキ''Kōda Toshiyuki''?): The cool and slick haircut guy who is eventually promoted to Dept. Captain. *Mai Midorikawa (ミドリカワ・マイ''Midorikawa Mai''?): A cute, bubbly, loud cadet-type with little combat experience. She mostly serves as the communication person, but she has multiple crushes (baseball players, cute exploratory robots, bike racers, etc.), gets peoples' attention by saying 'neh-neh-neh,' and has the amazing ability to hide multiple items behind her back, only to whip them out in rapid succession. *Tsutomu Nakajima (ナカジマ・ツトム Nakajima Tsutomu?): The pudgy technician and researcher of the Super GUTS team, often becomes panicked or overly serious. *Kouhei Kariya (カリヤ・コウヘイ''Kariya Kōhei''?): An expert of shooting of the Super GUTS and is well versed in archaeology. *Hanejiro (ハネジロー''Hanejirō''?): A strange alien which Asuka befriended on a mission to mysterious planet, it first helped Asuka (as Dyna) by pointing out a monster's weak spot during a battle, and was since made Super GUTS' "mascot" of sorts. Bids farewell to Super GUTS in Episode 47, but returns in the Dyna movie "Return of Hanejiro". Status and Mechanics Stats *Members: 7 *Gathering Date: 2017 Mechas *GUTS Eagle Alpha: The second fastest of the SGUTS mechas, it is mainly piloted by Shin Asuka. It is colored red. *GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior: The fastest SGUTS mecha, later, it became Asuka's favorite, and was piloted by him throughtout the later episodes. It is also colored red. *GUTS Eagle Beta: The more evenly balanced of the SGUTS mechas, it is mainly piloted by captian Hibiki, Kouda, and Kariya. It is colored blue. *GUTS Eagle Gamma: The mecha of SGUTS aimed more towards power than speed. It is mainly piloted by Ryo, and it is colored yellow. *GUTS Eagle: The combined mecha of GUTS Eagle Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. It can activate the Neo Maxima Overdrive and can activate the most powerful attack: Tornado Thunder. *GUTS Eagle Superior: The combined mecha of GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior, Beta, Gamma. It can also activate the Neo Maxima Overdrive and can also activate an even more powerful Tornado Thunder attack. *Connery-07: The SGUTS scout mecha, equipted with missiles. *GUTS DIG: A mecha designed by Nakajima to dig through the ground and explore under the crust of the moon. *Kolakerf 3000: The moveable base of SGUTS, used often for outer space missions. It was later equipted with the Neo-Maxima Cannon. *GUTS Marine: The submarine of SGUTS, officialy used to attack Spume and rescue the survivors of the Underwater Base. History Based on the previous team GUTS, SGUTS became equipped with a more powerful arsenal than its ancestor and also has the lead of a more powerful hero: Ultraman Dyna. Recrution Begins As the Neo-Frontier period begins, humans begin to live on other planets of the solar system. However, with the advances, came a new threat. Gransphere; the mother of all meld monsters; attacked the Mars base. Soon, a new task squad has been created to match the threat. Super GUTS, or SGUTS, was created to defend the settlements from the new invaders. SGUTS consisted of the following members: #Gousuke Hibiki: prized student of the Squad Zero Training, captian. #Tsutomu Nakajima: The major inventor of SGUTS. #Ryo Yumimura: The tough member of SGUTS, she is often seen piloting the GUTS Eagle Gamma. #Kouhei Kariya: The sharp-shooter of SGUTS and a scientist. #Mai Midorikawa: The office reciever at SGUTS. #Toshiyuki Kouda: Sub-leader and the member that has a temper of SGUTS. #Shin Asuka: The newest member of SGUTS and Ultraman Dyna's human host. The SGUTS is the new organization on to protect the settlements, and their first major mission began when Asuka joined the squad. Mission 1: Mars When SGUTS came to Mars on the mission to save the settlement from a monster attack, their attack quickly failed and Asuka was struck down by the monster: Drambia. However, they then witnessed the birth of Ultraman Dyna. After the defeat of the monster, they returned to Earth but was alerted of another Sphere attack. However, when they got there, it was already too late and they were then alarmed again when the monster Gralen appeared on Earth. They dispatched Asuka and Ryo while Hibiki, Kariya, and Nakajima dealt with the Spheres. Asuka was gunned down in space, and Ryo attacked the monster. But even when the Training Squad ZERO aided GUTS Eagle Gamma, it still wasn't enough to defeat Gralen. Finally, Ultraman Dyna returned to defeat the beast once and for all. Mssion 51: Sphere Campaign Finale The final mission of the original SGUTS ended with the disappearence of Asuka and their advance to the Planet of Ultra, Nebula M-78, using a worm hole that was left for them by Asuka. Memorable quotes from mission 51: *"Asuka is still flying somewhere... He will return..."---''Ryo''--"The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..." *"Why?! Why Isn't Asuka Back?! (sob)"---''Mai''--"The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..." *"Dyna is dead?!"---''Kariya''--"The Final Chapter: A New Shadow" *"When you saved us from that gravitational pull! You always loved to show-off, but always hid that inside. Why?"---''Captian Hibiki to Asuka--"The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..."'' *"Don't worry about me. I will return... I promise."---''Asuka to other members--"The Final Chapter: To Tommrow..."'' *"I am myself...I am Ultraman Dyna!"---''Asuka to Gransphere--"The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..."'' *"Let's go, to the Planet of Ultra!" *"Roger!"''---''Hibiki and SGUTS Members--''" The Final Chapter: To Tomorrow..."'' *"The real adventure has just begun!"---''Final words in Ultraman Dyna'' Ultraman Saga Super GUTS will return in Ultraman Saga with a new team and new base. Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Teams Category:Human characters Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Earth Protection Organizations